bandipediahighlightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandipedia Highlights:Polls archive
Previous polls and their answers that were on Crashix are listed here. December 19-26 December 2011: How desperately do you want another Crash Bandicoot game? A. I'd do anything for another Crash Bandicoot game! (7 votes - most frequently given answer) B. I really miss him (1 vote) C. I partly miss him (1 vote) D. I've moved on from Crash Bandicoot (0 votes) E. Wait, what is Crash Bandicoot? (0 votes) 26-2 December 2011: What feature do you like the most about Bandipedia Highlights? A. Highlights (6 votes - most frequently given answer) B. Promotions (0 votes) C. The forums (0 votes) D. The instant chat feature (1 vote) E. Other (0 votes) January 2-10 January 2012: What is your favourite version of Crash Tag Team Racing? A. The PS2 version (7 votes - most frequently given answer) B. The Xbox version (0 votes) C. The GameCube version (0 votes) D. The PSP version (0 votes) E. None in particular (0 votes) 10-17 January 2012: What is your favourite character in the Crash Bandicoot series? A. Crash Bandicoot (4 votes - most frequently given answer) B. Doctor Neo Cortex (1 vote) C. Tiny Tiger (0 votes) D. Dingodile (0 votes) E. Other (2 votes) 17-24 January 2012: What type of Crash Bandicoot game do you like the best? A. Platformer (main series) (5 votes - most frequently given answer) B. Platformer (spin-off) (0 votes) C. Racing (0 votes) D. Party (0 votes) E. None in particular (0 votes) 24-31 January 2012: Which company do you want developing the next Crash Bandicoot game? A. Naughty Dog (5 votes - most frequently given answer) B. Traveller's Tales (2 votes) C. Radical Entertainment (0 votes) D. Other (0 votes) E. Not sure (0 votes) 31-9 January 2012: How much do you like the new message wall communication system on Bandipedia Highlights? A. It's awesome! (3 votes - most frequently given answer) B. It's much better than the talk page (0 votes) C. It's good (0 votes) D. I preferred the talk page better (1 vote) E. Wait, what is the message wall? (0 votes) February 9-16 February 2012: Did I forget to update the poll on time this week? (easy question, sorry, I was unable to do a full poll this week) A. Yes (4 votes - most frequently given answer) B. No (0 votes) C. Not sure (0 votes) 16-23 February 2012: After the Twinsanity Tips & Tricks promotion is finished, do you want us to make a guide for Crash Tag Team Racing? A. Yes, make one immediately after the Twinsanity Tips & Tricks promotion is finished (3 votes - most frequently given answer) B. Yes, make one, but don't make it immediately after the Twinsanity Tips & Tricks promotion is finished (0 votes) C. Neutral (1 vote) D. No, don't make one (1 vote) E. Not sure (0 votes) 23-1 February 2012: What do you want Bandipedia Highlights to be called in the future? A. Crashix (3 votes - most frequently given answer) B. Crash News Central (1 vote) C. Crash News Network (0 votes) D. Crash Bandicoot Highlights (0 votes) E. Don't mind (0 votes) Category:Browse